


Something Happy

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Grey’s Anatomy
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Ribbons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12342006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Mark gives Alex something happy.





	Something Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own ‘Grey’s Anatomy’ nor am I profiting from this.

Mark ties the ribbon around his wrist sometime during the night. Alex doesn't spot it until after his shower and morning toast. Butter dangles from the quickly loosening, dirty ribbon. 

“Do you want a new one?” Mark asks, scribbling on a patient's clipboard, “I even have different colors.”

“What is up with the ribbon?”

“I use them for burn patients with children. The children know to touch the ribbons. Besides, gives them something to look at aside from ruined skin.” 

“I'm not a burn patient, though.”

“No, but you looked like you need something happy.” 

“I want a new one.”


End file.
